2012-12-30 These two are partners?
So it's been a few weeks now since Wally West just sort of decided that he had a partner. He's been kind of the button pusher of the whole arrangement, setting up meeting places...that sort of thing. He does most of the talking too, surprise surprise. But now, as he hangs out atop the roof of Vincenzo's Pizza, he seems a bit more serious. Maybe it was those years spent at Xavier's. Everyone knew what she could do, what she was. And while she was accepted most folks were never very... friendly. She didn't get invited to things and as younger and younger kids joined the school, she was the one they whispered about. The witch. The demon. And in Limbo? There were no friends. So when someone is so proactive about meeting up Illyana just sort of goes with the flow. She knows the junior Flash well enough now he didn't really need to name a spot. She could find him wherever he might be, so the portal opens right beside him, the blonde in white stepping out and pulling her cloak a bit closer around her against the wind. "For someone that doesn't fly, you like rooftops." She notes dryly. Kid Flash smiles as Illyana shows up behind him, "Yeah." He turns around with a shrug of the shoulders, "It's something all the cool kids do. Very chic, chica. And I got swag for miles and miles." He gives her an upwards nod. "How are you?" Wally was always the friendly guy. Friendly guy in the superhero teen-community. Friendly guy at school. He has never had a problem makin' friends. "We gotsto talk, Blue." Magik arches a brow. "You're all serious." Which is quite unusual for what she's known of him. Then her eyes narrow a bit. "I haven't done anything." Recently, at least. When you have friends that draw their lines in the sand a bit differently, sometimes it can cause problems. t"Nah, you're fine, baby," Kid Flash shakes his head and closes his eyes, hiding the emerald away for a moment. "I met a kid. Red Robin. He's a member of the group formerly and formally known as the Titans. He asked me to join. I agreed." His eyes look to hers. "He asked me to help re-extend the offer to old memers." Pause. "I agreed." Magik gives a nod, about to say that she knows Red Robin. Well, passingly anyhow, when he continues. She doesn't looks surprised or upset at the fact that Wally was invited or that he accepted. The last bit though... That has her brow going up again. "So you're here to ask me back." She says, tone flat. It's hard to get anything from those hard blue eyes off of her either. Kid Flash tilts his head and smiles sweetly at her. He takes a step towards her and is about to take another, but then thinks better of it. "Look, I think we could do a lot of help. They need us. The world needs us. And we work well together. And it'll be /fun/." "Mmmm." Magik seems unconvinced. "You know what wasn't fun? Spending the first two weeks on a team that was put under the spotlight without ever seeing our illustrious leader. And then spending the next few weeks trying to convince him to stop running and lead and, oh yeah, we all weren't useless babies that he'd gotten saddled with." Now there's some emotion to her tone, a prickling of anger. Because anger comes easy to Illyana. "And when I was focused on keeping the world from being destroyed, he was only interested in telling all of us what his, and therefore the Titans opinions would be on Mutant Registration. Which, by the way, *is* an important topic to me. But it's somewhat *less* important than the Elder Gods eating the planet and damned if I'm going to have my opinions dictated to me by some insecure asshole that was convinced I was gunning for his job." "He's uh...." Kid Flash tilts his head and smiles, "He's gone, chica. There's new management. You'd like this one. He's all rule-breaky and stuff. And he's kind of hot, too. Speedy, this other chick I know, she digs him. So you'll want to work quick." Magik crosses her arms in front of her and gives a faint smirk. "Sounds like you're the one that wants to work quick. Luckily, I hear you're good at that." The smirk dips back down into a frown again and shakes her head. "You can't run a government-funded team in the limelight and be all rule-breaky. People are freaked out enough about the idea of a government team. It's one of the reasons that getting recruits was so hard." Kid Flash chuckles, "Well I keep trying to work quick with you, but I keep getting shut down." His grin grows, "Well he's talking about that too. Look..." Kid Flash shrugs his shoulders and holds his hands out at his sides in a smile, "Just say you'll consider it. Go to a meeting. Make fun of people with me. It'll be awesome." Illyana can't help but roll her eyes a bit, though that smirk plays around her lips when he talks about working quick with her. "I'd break you, junior." A sigh eases out of her and she shakes her head. "Fine. It's been a while since I've seen some of the folks there. And I've always been willing to help if they needed. I just wasn't going to take orders anymore." And she's less likely to do so again. Kid Flash responds almost as quickly as the first sentence is out of her mouth, "Try me. I'm bendy." Kid Flash nods and slaps his hands together, "That's what I'm talking about chica. Havin' fun. Saving the day. Kickin booty! Wooo!" "You're a cute kid, Kid." Magik says, her amusement ebbing. "Don't get in over your head." His gleeful excitement has her wrinkling her nose a bit, frowning. "It's not about fun, or glory, or winning." Her tone is serious. "If you're looking for a super-powered club where the pizza toppings are as important as the mission, I think there's some teenyboppers that're looking for members." Kid Flash turns slightly irritated, "What's your deal?" Pause. "Seriously. Come on. What's your deal? Not sure exactly what I need to do to garner your respect. Maybe I could look real tough." He folds his arms across his chest and glowers. "Or maybe I could listen to counter-culture music and get a tat." He shakes his head, "I dunno what I gotta do, but I can hold my own, chica. And I will demand your respect. I am who I am. And I'm not going to be patronized." A shift of Magik's shoulders and the cloak falls forward, so that all that's visible of her aside from the white fabric is her masked face and her equally white boots. "My 'deal'?" She gives a short huff of breath that might be a laugh. Certainly a humorless one. "This isn't a game for me. It's never been a game, or something to do 'for fun'." Probably part of why Nightwing's attitude rankled so hard. "Demand all you want. Won't get you anywhere with me." "No, I suppose not. Not until I dye my hair black and show everyone how much fun I'm pretending not to have. There's nothing wrong with enjoying your work. I have fun doing this. I /like/ saving people. I like makin' the world a better place. If it's wrong, I don't want to be right." Kid Flash almost giggles, "You're so serious all the time, Blue. I don't think I could be your man, chica. I don't think I'm strong enough to pull the rod out of ...Hey, what's that?" Kid Flash looks over the edge. "No," he seems disappointed. "Just a couple-a fratboys messin' around." "If that's the case, don't you think I'd have respect for Nightwing." Magik says dryly. Cos y'know, dark hair, not having fun and all. The annoyance in her ebbs at least, and she lifts her shoulders in a slight shrug. "I'm glad you've still got that innocence." She lost that a long, long time ago. "Nah, girl. I heard he sucked. My partner told me so. This new guy, Red Robin? I think you'll dig him, chica." Kid Flash grins at the irritation. "Course I have the innocence. I'm one of the good guys." He chuckles, "I'm going to get you to smile at least once." The correlation between innocence and being a good guy gets a soft 'mmm'. From Magik. His assertation certainly doesn't get a smile. She reaches up, tugging her hood a little lower. "You know how to get in touch with me." Kid Flash makes the 'eek' face. "Something I said...Okay. That's cool. I'll give ya some space." He tilts his head. "Don't stay mad, okay?" Illyana's lips twist into something that's not even a smirk. "Some days... mad is all I've got." One of her light circles appears at her feet, taking her away. She's certainly got the exit routine down pat. "Well ya got me, partner," Kid Flash says but he's too slow. She's already gone. "Good times." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs